


Memories

by Yvi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been no sudden realization, no epiphany. It must have been lingering in her for days, hiding from the weakening demon. Coming out when it was at its weakest and then... one instant and it was all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



She remembered the alley. She remembered the rain and how soaked her clothing was. She remembered Angel kneeling over her. The smell of burning wood and the fear in Angel's eyes. And the small glimmer of hope.

But she couldn't remember when she made her choice. There had been no sudden realization, no epiphany. It must have been lingering in her for days, hiding from the weakening demon. Coming out when it was at its weakest and then... one instant and it was all over.

Being dead again was strange. Her soul had not been fully back in her body even when she took the stake and did it; there had been just enough strength for that task. Being alive in that instant hadn't felt real and now being dead didn't feel real. It wasn't like before.

Not like it had been in hell.

They allowed her to watch him. All she wanted was to talk to him, but it wasn't time yet. One day, it would be. She would speak to him and tell him she loved him.

Her sweet boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for maharet83's fandom stocking 2008.


End file.
